The World Has Changed
by Angelalfiction
Summary: Chapter 3: pertemuan Gom dengan pengarang Kurobas! Bagaimana reaksi Meiko melihat Fujimaki Tadatoshi muncul di depan kiseki no sedai pengarang asli Kurobas? Sequel dari cerita KnBWORLD
1. Chapter 1

The World Has Changed

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC, Kagami.T

Genre : Action, fantasy.

 _Semuanya terjadi di saat orang itu memberi kami pilihan..._

"Hohoho...jadi, apa yang kalian pilih...kalian mati di dunia ini dan bertemu Meiko atau...ingatan tentang Meiko menghilang dan kalian menjalani kehidupan kalian seperti semula?"

 _Kami semua tentu saja ingin bertemu Meiko! Mana mungkin kami memilih menghilangkan Meiko dari ingatan kami? Maka dari itu aku memilih..._

"Mana mungkin kami menghilangkan Meiko dari ingatan kami? Tentu saja kami memilih mati dan bertemu dengan Meiko."

"Baiklah...selamat bersenang-senang..." dan nenek itu pun segera meninggalkan kami yang tengah mematung di tempat kami berdiri sekarang.

"Apa...yang baru saja ku ucapkan tadi?"

"Mana ku tahu nanodayo! Kau yang mengucapkannya Akashi!"

"Tch...lagipula nenek itu terlihat gila! Mungkin ucapannya barusan hanya mengada-ada saja. Bukannya jelas-jelas kita melihat dengan mata kepala kita sendiri jika Meiko sudah mati?"

"Aominecchi benar, ssu! Meikocchi mati di hadapan kita. Jadi, bisa di bilang Meiko sudah kembali bersama Kami-sama. Apa Mungkin di dunia ini ada dunia pararel seperti cerita-cerita, ssu?"

"Kurasa tidak Kise-kun. Jika dunia pararel ada, seharusnya kita sudah berpindah-pindah sejak dulu atau ada berita mengenai makhluk dari masa depan."

"Hmm...yang dikatakan Kuro-chin masuk akal juga..."

"Jadi, jika ini tidak masuk akal kenapa harus di perdebatkan? Lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam dan menemui orang tua Meiko."

"Hm, kata Kagami benar nodayo. Lebih baik kita segera kembali"

"Hm, ayo..."

 _Sebelumnya kami memang tidak tahu apa-apa dan kami hanya menganggap kedatangan nenek itu sebagai angin lalu. Tidak ada yang berarti._

Chapter 1

Akashi POV

"Tokki-san, tolong jemput saya-..."

 _"Ma-maaf tuan muda! Saya sudah tidak bekerja lagi."_

PIP...telepon itu pun segera terputus yang langsung membuat tanda tanya yang sangat besar di kepalaku. Tokki-san bukannya pelayan kami yang paling setia?

Pada akhirnya aku pun berlari dari gerbang kediaman keluarga Fukudachi menuju rumahku. Begitu sampai, aku bisa melihat segel yang mengelilingi pintu rumahku.

 _'Rumah disita'_

Mataku pun terbelalak kaget. Apa yang terjadi?

PLUKH...

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menepuk pundakku, membuat diriku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap seseorang yang menepuk pundakku barusan.

"Anda, Akashi Seijuro anak dari pemilik rumah ini?"

"Benar. Ada apa ini?"

"Ayah anda terlibat hutang dengan perusahaan kami! Karena ayah anda melarikan diri, maka sebagai gantinya anda yang akan kami incar sebagai anak dari pria bodoh itu."

 _Apa?! Jadi orang itu mendidikku dengan keras hanya untuk melunasi hutang bodoh ini?!_

"Maaf, ini tak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Kau itu anaknya! Cepat! Lunasi hutang ayahmu sekarang juga!"

Ck...berdiri di tempat seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Satu-satunya jalan yang terlintas di otakku hanya satu.

Melarikan diri. Tentu saja itu yang kupilih.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?! Cepat kejar dia!"

Saat ini jalan buntu tetap mengikutiku. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana dan tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bersembunyi. Ini semua terlalu mendadak.

DORR...

Aku tidak menduga kalau para orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu akan menembakku. Saat besi panas itu menembus dada kiriku, kesadaranku pun segera menghilang...

.

.

.

"Seijuro..."

Suara ini...seperti sangat familiar...

"Seijuro..."

Lagi-lagi suara ini terus-terusan memanggilku seakan-akan menarikku. Ah, aku mengenalnya! Dia ibukku yang meninggal. Apa aku sudah mati?

"Seijuro, turuti perkataan ibumu. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemalas seperti ini."

"Ssst...Shinjirou, anak kita sedang bermimpi buruk. Biar aku saja yang membangunkannya..."

T-tunggu dulu! Kenapa ada suara Tou-san dan Kaa-san berbicara? Mataku pun secara perlahan terbuka...dan aku pun membelalakan mataku takjub. Benarkah pengelihatanku ini? Kaa-san, dia tersenyum sambil duduk di sebelahku di kasur yang sedang ku tempati. Sedangkan Tou-san, dia sedang berdiri di pintu kamarku. Aku menduga ruangan ini adalah kamarku karena aku baru saja terbangun dari kasur yang ada di kamar ini.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san? Ada apa ini? Kenapa?"

"Hmm...tuh kan, anak kita baru saja bermimpi buruk. Sudahlah Shinjirou kau mandi duluan. Nanti kau bisa turun ke ruang makan. Disana aku sudah memasak makanan."

"Hm..." Tou-san pun menuruti perkataan Kaa-san dan segera pergi dari pintu kamarku.

"Aku...tidak apa-apa Kaa-san."ucapku. Tangan Kaa-san pun segera membelai kepalaku.

"Hmm...baiklah jika kau tidak mau bercerita dengan Kaa-san. Kalau sudah mandi, segera turun ke ruang makan yah, Seijuro." ucap Kaa-san yang langsung keluar dari kamarku.

Hmm...aku pun segera mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamarku ini juga berbeda walaupun isinya tetap sama. Sejak kapan kamarku mengecil? Aku pun segera bangkit dari kasur dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setibanya di dalam, aku pun tersentak. Kamar mandi juga berubah. Apa keluarga Akashi menjadi miskin?

Setelah mandi, dengan handuk yang masih melilit di pinggangku beserta rambutku yang masih basah, aku pun segera melihat kalender yang biasanya ku pakai untuk mencatat jadwal kegiatanku. Hmm? Hari pertama masuk ke sekolah Tokyo Gakuen? Dan saat membuka lemariku, aku bisa melihat sebuah seragam menggantung di balik pintu lemariku. Inikah seragam sekolahku yang baru?

Tanpa memikirkannya lebih lanjut, aku pun segera memakai seragam itu dan mengambil Agenda yang selalu menjadi pengingatku. Setelah aku membukanya, aku pun segera mencari halaman yang biasa kupakai untuk mencatat jadwal mata pelajaran.

Ketika semua hal yang biasa kulakukan saat ingin berangkat sekolah sudah beres, aku mulai beranjak dari kamarku menuju ruang makan yang anehnya tepat di depan pintu kamarku. Ini lebih mengejutkan lagi! Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk melihat ruangan yang kali ini lebih besar dari kamarku sedikit. Ruang tamu, ruang makan, sekaligus ruang keluarga yang digabung menjadi satu. Semiskin apakah keluargaku yang sekarang?

"Kenapa kau mematung seperti itu Seijuro? Cepat duduk." masih dengan nada suaranya yang tegas, Tou-sanku pun menyuruhku untuk duduk di meja yang sudah berisi makanan. Aku pun segera menurut dan duduk di seberang tempat dirinya duduk.

"Tou-san, apa pekerjaan Tou-san saat ini?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu pun terlontar dari mulutku.

"Hm? Tou-san tetap menjadi pemilik Kedai bersama dengan Kaa-sanmu. Ada apa Seijuro?"

Hah? Kedai? Bukankah Tou-san membenci berjualan? Bukankah Tou-san menyukai dunia politik? Bukankah Tou-san-...

"Seijuro, hari ini tampaknya kamu selalu terdiam. Kenapa sayang? Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tiba-tiba Kaa-san datang menghampiri meja kami dan segera menatapku khawatir yang hanya ku jawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Tidak ada Kaa-san. Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Selanjutnya aku hanya makan dalam diam sementara mataku memperhatikan interaksi Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang terlihat sangat harmonis. Apakah seperti ini yang di sebut 'keluarga'?

####################################################################

Normal POV

"...aku sebenarnya masih bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja ku alami pagi itu. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan kalian di ruang kepala sekolah dan saat di kelas aku melihat Meiko, aku langsung mengerti maksud dari nenek yang menghampiri kita waktu itu." Akashi pun menyudahi ceritanya. Meiko dan yang lainnya pun segera menganggukan kepala mereka sambil bergumam 'ooh...'.

"Ehm...jika Akashi di tembak, maka aku disiksa." gumam Aomine. Meiko yang mendengar gumaman Aomine pun langsung menatap Aomine penuh harap.

"Disiksa?! Bagaimana rasanya?!"

"Eh, Aomimecchi disiksa, ssu? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Ck...merepotkan sekali. Tapi, baiklah...ini merupakan cerita yang awalnya sama seperti Akashi. Berawal saat aku pulang dari rumah Meiko..."

####################################################################

Aomine POV

"Tolong...jangan ambil tasku..."

Sial...kenapa saat moodku jelek ada pencurian tas seperti ini sih? Awalnya aku tidak ingin menolongnya. Tapi, setelah melihat ke belakang dan samping kiri-kananku yang ternyata sepi, akhirnya aku pun segera berlari ke penjahat yang masih menarik tas gadis itu dan segera menonjok wajahnya. Penjahat itu pun terpental dan aku segera mengambil tas gadis itu dan menyodorkannya ke depan wajahnya.

"Ini tasmu..."ucapku tak minat.

"Te-terima kasih. Tapi..."

BUAKH... Sesuatu memukul tengkukku yang saat itu juga membuat kesadaranku menghilang.

"Nggh..."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ngh...kau siapa?"

"Aku adalah polisi yang akan menginterogasi anda."

Aku segera membelalakan mataku saat mendengar apa yang baru saja orang yang ada di hadapanku katakan. Perasaan bukan aku yang menjadi penjahat! Seingatku sih begitu...

"A-apa? Saya tidak mencuri tas perempuan itu kok!"teriakku spontan.

"Tas? Maaf, kasus anda adalah pengedaran narkoba. Tas yang anda maksud itu ini bukan?"

"I-iya..."

"Di dalamnya ada ganja dan yang paling parah ada crocodile. Dan kabarnya anda akan memasukkannya dalam restaurant-restaurant di Jepang. Saksi mata kami memberitahu bahwa anda menerimanya dari sang pengedar."

"Pak, ini pasti ada kesalahan..."

"Maaf, Mafia yang kami tangkap juga mengatakan kalau anda adalah kerabatnya. Ini anda bukan?"

Polisi itu pun segera menyodorkanku foto yang membuat mataku terbelalak. Foto itu! Bukannya itu saat-saat dimana aku akan menonjok penjahat yang ingin merampok perempuan itu?! Kenapa terlihat seperti aku bersalaman dengan si penjahat dan...kenapa di foto itu seolah-olah gadis yang ku tolong tidak ada di sana?

"Apa-apaan ini? Saya tidak bersalah!" teriakku lagi-lagi spontan. Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa aku mendadak menjadi penjahat kelas kakap?!

"Tolong, tahanan nomor 21xx tidak mengaku. Harap di bawa ke ruangan selanjutnya."

"He-hei, aku tidak bersalah! T-ttunggu! Lepaskan aku! aku mau di bawa kemana? Hei tunggu aku ini siswa Touo Gakuen!"

Tampaknya teriakkanku barusan hanya menjadi sia-sia karena aku sudah dibawa menuju ruang yang kelihatannya seperti ruang penyiksaan. Haaaa?!

"Jika anda tidak mengaku, maka anda akan kami cambuk." ini tidak nyata bukan?

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak mengenal mereka! Aku ini siswa Touo Gakuen!"

CTAK...

"ARGH!"

"Bukti yang menyatakan jika anda adalah tersangka sudah sangat kuat. Jadi jawab saja apa yang kami inginkan!"

"A-apa..."

"Dimana letak persembunyian bosmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

CTAK...

"ARGH! Hhh...hhh...hhh..." lalu-...

Normal POV

"Cukup!/Cukup, ssu!"spontan Meiko dan Kise berteriak membuat Aomine menghentikan ceritanya.

"Kenapa? Aku memang mengalaminya, kok."

"Rasa di cambuk itu seperti apa, ssu?"

"Kau mau tahu nodayo? Coba saja sendiri..."

"Ihh...Midorimacchi hidoi, ssu...aku kan penasaran! Dari pada ngerasain, mending bertanya kepada orang yang sudah pernah merasakannya. Iya kan, ssu?"

"Rasanya seperti kulitmu dikupas secara paksa."ucap Aomine ogah-ogahan.

"Cukup Aomine-kun. Ceritamu terlalu mengerikan."ucap Kuroko.

"Tapi, aku penasaran dengan caramu mati, Daiki..."tiba-tiba saja Akashi berbicara yang membuat semuanya segera menengok ke arah Akashi.

"Serius Sei-kun? Ceritanya seram loh..."

"Tapi kau tidak mengalaminya kan? Untuk apa merasa takut?"

"Baiklah, setelah aku selesai di cambuk, aku pun di lempar ke dalam penjara dengan tubuh yang berlumuran banyak darah. Di situ kepalaku mulai terasa pusing di akibatkan darahku yang tidak berhenti mengalir..."

Aomine POV

NGIUNG...NGIUNG...

"Harap waspada! Ada penyusup!"

Suara sirine yang kencang pun mulai mengisi pendengaranku. Ck siapa yang peduli?

"Hei! Terima kasih ya!" ucap seseorang di balik jerujiku. Aku yang sedang sekarat itu pun mencoba melihat siapa yang sedang mengajakku berbicara. Astaga! Dia perempuan yang ku tolong itu! Dengan mata yang terbelalak aku pun bengong menatap perempuan itu.

JLEB...spontan aku meringis tertahan saat aku merasakan lagi-lagi sesuatu menusukku. Bedanya benda ini menusuk tepat di jantungku. Rasanya sangat nyeri...

"Terima kasih sudah menyembunyikan Mafia seperti kami!" di tengah kesadaranku yang tipis, aku bisa melihat perempuan itu tersenyum lembut padaku sebelum akhirnya dia pergi menjauh.

Normal POV

"Kasian sekali Aominecchi, ssu. Berniat baik tapi malah mendapat sial..."gumam Kise saat Aomine mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Yaa..begitulah... Tapi, jika kalian bertanya soal keluargaku, tidak ada yang berubah. Rumahku tetap sama, ayah dan ibuku tetap sama. Itu saja."

"Nah, siapa lagi yang ceritanya seru?"

"Aku, ssu!"

"Memangnya Kise-chin kenapa?"

"Aku tertabrak bus. Heheehehe..."

Langsung saja semuanya sweatdrop saat mendengar cerita Kise yang bisa di bilang sangat-sangat singkat itu.

"Ha...ha...ha...lucu-lucu..."tawa Meiko hambar. Sementara Kise yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengengesan di tempat.

"Aah! Cerita Kise nggak seru banget! Huuu!"

"Huu!"

"Eh, kenapa semuanya menyorakiku, ssu! Katanya lucu!"

"Dasar Aho nodayo! Maksudnya Meiko itu kebalikan dari kata lucu!"

"Ooh, begitu hehehehe..."

"Ehm, ano...kalau ceritaku sih sama seperti Aomine-kun"sahut Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Eh beneran Tetsu?"

"Tapi aku nggak di cambuk. Melainkan, di rumahku sedang terjadi perampokkan. Dan awalnya sama seperti Akashi-kun dan Aomine-kun. Berawal saat aku pulang dari rumah Meiko. Saat itu..."

.

.

.

TBC

Seru nggak? Hehehe...maaf agak singkat. Di chapter kedua Angel akan buat Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kagami bercerita kehidupan mereka sebelum mereka berada di dunia yang sekarang. Dan satu lagi, maaf di chapter ini jika kurang jelas.

Di review yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

The World Has Changed

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC, Kagami.T

Genre : Action, Fantasy, Sport, Romance.

Chapter 2

Kuroko POV

Saat aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahku, aku bisa mendengar suara nenekku berteriak yang langsung membuatku panik seketika.

"BAA-CHAN!"teriakku. Namun saat aku mendobrak pintu rumahku, mataku langsung di sajikan pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak kulihat. Kedua orang tuaku tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang menggenangi tubuh mereka.

"Ttt-tidak mungkin...kaa-san...tou-san..." air mataku pun mulai menetes perlahan. Apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah? Kenapa kedua orang tuaku tewas?

"Tidak! Tetsuya!"

Baa-chan? Kenapa dia ada di hadapanku? Dan kenapa wajahnya memandangku pilu? Kenapa dia tidak mendekatiku sama sekali?

JLEB...

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu menembus dada kiriku. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang, aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan histeris nenekku sebelum kesadaranku menghilang sepenuhnya.

"TIDAK! Tetsuya!"

Normal POV

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu disini? Apa mereka semua mati seperti terakhir kali kau melihat mereka?"tanya Meiko antusias. Kuroko pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, Meiko-chan. Sekarang mereka baik-baik saja di rumah. Awalnya kupikir itu hanya mimpi buruk. Tapi, sama seperti Akashi-kun; saat kita semua berada di ruang kepala sekolah, dan saat aku melihat Meiko-chan di kelas yang akan kami tempati membuatku sadar jika mimpi itu nyata. Hanya saja jiwaku yang berpindah ke dunia yang lainnya."ucap Kuroko yang mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Tetsu...tapi ceritamu barusan kedengarannya tidak ada penyiksaannya deh..." komentar Aomine.

"Aomine-kun memang benar. Tapi aku mati di tusuk pisau juga bukan? Itu yang ku maksud sama dengan ceritamu."jelas Kuroko. Aomine yang mendengar penjelasan Kuroko pun langsung sweatdrop di tempat.

"Baiklah, karena Sei-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, dan Kuroko-kun sudah bercerita, aku ingin-..."

"Hei, Meikocchi! Aku belum cerita, ssu!" teriak Kise yang langsung memotong perkataan Meiko. Di sebelahnya, Kagami langsung menyikut pinggang Kise.

"Itte! Kagamicchi Hidoi!"

"Ck...bagus Kagami nodayo..."

"Ihh...Midorimacchi juga, Hidoiii..." rengek Kise lagi. Melihat Kise yang akan terus-terusan merengek, Akashi pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak meja tempat mereka berkumpul saat ini.

BRAKK...

"Huaa! Uppss..."

"Kalian semua diam!"ucap Seijuro yang langsung menatap tajam semuanya. Tapi, tatapannya pun langsung berhenti pada Midorima.

"Kau sudah bercerita Ryouta. Justru saat ini aku ingin mendengar bagaimana seorang yang selalu hidup sesuai saran Oha Asa bisa mati?"

"Eh? A-aku lupa nodayo..."

"Mido-chin memasang wajah bohong tuh Aka-chin..."

"Murasakibara! Urusai nodayo!"

"Eh? Midorimacchi curang ssu! Ayo ceritakan!"

"Tidak, ini memalukan!"

"Baiklah! Jika Midorima tidak mau menceritakannya, biar aku saja yang bercerita!" teriak Kagami.

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

Suasana di tempat itu pun mendadak sunyi saat semuanya mendengar teriakan Kagami.

"Eh, jangan bilang kalian berdua mati di tempat yang sama?" tanya Kuroko.

"Lebih tepatnya bersamaan nodayo..."

"Hee? Bagaimana ceritanya, ssu?"

"Jadi...saat lucky itemku terjatuh..."

Midorima POV

"Eh, maafkan aku tuan..." perempuan yang menyenggol lengan kananku pun segera ber ojigi saat lucky itemku terjatuh di perempatan jalan raya.

"Biar saya yang mengambilnya."

Tanpa kusuruh lagi, perempuan itu segera kembali ke tengah-tengah perempatan dan bergerak untuk mengambil lucky itemku yang terjatuh. Tapi detik itu juga, mataku langsung membelalak kaget saat melihat rambu lalu lintas yang sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau.

"No-nona awas!"teriakku. Namun tampaknya perempuan itu tidak mendengarnya. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya aku segera lari menghampiri perempuan itu dan mendorongnya ke pinggir jalan.

Aku pun segera menutup mataku. Awalnya kupikir, aku yang akan tertabrak truk yang sudah sangat dekat denganku. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku merasa tubuhku di dorong oleh seseorang.

"Hoi, bodoh! Kau mau mati hah?!"

Saat aku mendengarnya, aku langsung membuka mataku. Kagami?!

"Ke-kenapa kau disini, nodayo?!"

"Menolongmu lah! Masa-..."

TIN...TIN...TIN...

"HUAAA...!"

BRAK...

"Kyaa!"

Normal POV

"Kupikir awalnya Kagami sudah mendorongku ke pinggir jalan, tapi ternyata dia malah mendorongku ke arah yang berlawanan nodayo."Midorima pun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Pppfft...HAHAHAHAHAHA..."Aomine yang mendengarkan cerita Midorima dengan detail pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha...itu sih kalian yang cari mati!"teriak Aomine.

"Aku memang selalu sial jika berdekatan dengan Kagami, nodayo."

"Hoi! Itu kan salahmu! Ngapain di tengah jalan merem kayak gitu!"

"Hei, sudah-sudah! Aku ingin mendengar cerita Atsushi-kun."Meiko pun segera melerai Midorima dan Kagami dan langsung menatap Murasakibara dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Eeh? Aku? Tidak ada yang spesial dari cerita tentang kematianku..."

"Yah, Murasakibaracchi curang ssu! Murasakibaracchi pengecut!"

"Eh? Siapa yang pengecut?" Murasakibara pun mulai menatap tajam Kise.

"Kenapa kalian penasaran sih?" ucap Murasakibara tidak terima. Baru saja Murasakibara ingin beranjak dari tempatnya,

WHUUSH...

Sebuah penggaris besi 20cm pun melesat ke arahnya. Untung saja penggaris besi itu segera meluncur ke meja di hadapannya dan menancap di situ.

"Ceritakan!"titah Akashi yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan cepat Murasakibara.

"Huuh...baiklah...ceritaku simpel saja. Tak sependek Kise-chin ataupun sepanjang Aka-chin. Waktu itu, aku baru saja membeli sepuluh Maibou dan keripik kentang. Jadi saat itu aku membeli 20 snack." jeda Murasakibara.

"Karena toko tempat aku membeli kehabisan stok kantong plastik, jadi sebagian aku menaruhnya di tas, sebagian aku pegang. Karena kerepotan membawanya dan kebetulan juga aku ingin naik kereta, salah satu Maibouku terjatuh ke rel. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi kalian bisa menebaknya."

"Atsushi-kun tertabrak kereta?"

"Betul Meiko-chin."

Setelah Murasakibara menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ruangan itu pun mendadak hening. Semuanya hanya berani saling melirik diakibatkan tidak ada satupun yang memiliki pokok pembicaraan yang harus dibahas. Melihat ke tujuh pemuda itu hanya saling melirik saja membuat Meiko mendesah kecil.

Meiko POV

Ruangan itu pun tetap sunyi sekalipun aku sengaja mendesah supaya mereka ada yang menegurku dan suasana kembali. Ck? Apa yang mereka pikirkan yah?

Jujur, sebenarnya kedatangan mereka ke duniaku membuatku shock setengah mati. What the hell? Mereka yang jelas-jelas berasal dari anime bisa berada satu dunia dengan pengarang mereka? Ini baru yang namanya WOW.

Oh ayolah...kenapa suasana di ruang tamu Midorima ini semakin sunyi saja sih! Mana-...

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Ah, tampaknya ada tamu nodayo! Aku akan membukakan pintu dulu nodayo!" Midorima pun segera pergi dari meja yang saat ini menjadi tempat kami berkumpul.

Baru saja mereka kembali dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, Midorima bersama sang tamu pun mendatangi ruangan tempat kami berada sekarang.

"Jadi ini teman-temanmu Midorima-kun?"

"Be-benar bibi."

Eh? Siapa dia?

Dengan sekali tatap, seakan mengerti tatapanku, Midorima yang berjalan di belakang bibi itu pun memberikan isyarat tangan ke arah kami. Kira-kira bunyi isyarat tangan itu :

'Dia mengaku sebagai bosku. Katanya aku ini kerja sambilan menjadi asistennya di apotik dekat sini.'

Dan setelah mengerti, kami pun hanya bisa ber-ooh-ria di tempat kami masing-masing.

"Ku pikir Midorima-kun sakit jadi aku berkunjung ke rumahmu. Ternyata sedang kerja kelompok ya?"

"Benar, bibi nodayo."

"Ahahaha...begitu."tawa Bibi itu.

Aku yang duduk di hadapan bibi itu pun segera memandangnya intens. Kenapa rasanya aku sangat mengenalnya yah? Tapi itu dimana?

"Apa kau ibunya Mikaya Ai nyonya Mikaya?"tiba-tiba Akashi yang duduk di sebelahku menyahut. Heee?! Jadi firasatku itu benar?

Aku segera menatap sekelilingku. Gara-gara ucapan Akashi yang mendadak itu, semuanya langsung menatap bibi itu intens sepertiku.

"Hahahaha...kalian mengenal anakku yah? Hmm...tentu saja kalian mengenalnya. Anakku kan seorang model."bibi itu pun mulai mengobrol panjang lebar mengenai putrinya sementara kami mendengarkan bibi itu. Beberapa ucapannya ada yang tidak ku mengerti. Siapa Kurosuki Hotanda?

"Kurosuki Hotanda? Siapa dia?"aku pun segera memotong cerita bibi itu.

"Ooh dia...dia adalah sahabat putriku di trendy agency milik kaa-sanmu, Meiko."

"Eh, kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenal putri-nya Koto Hana? Hahahaha..."bibi itu pun mulai tertawa.

Sedangkan...aku hanya bisa facepalm di tempatku sekarang. Oh..tidak. Aku baru ingat. Di duniaku sendiri kan aku tidak pernah mendatangi kantor Kaa-sanku. Jadi, aku tidak mengenal Mikaya Ai disini.

"Hmm...baiklah. Kurasa Midorima-kun tidak kenapa-napa. Jadi, besok Midorima-kun bekerja ya!"setelah berucap seperti itu, bibi itu pun mulai berjalan menuju ke arah pintu.

BLAM...

"Ehm...jadi, apa lagi yang ingin kita diskusikan hari ini? Aku sebentar lagi akan di jemput."ucapku sambil memandang Kiseki no Sedai sekali lagi.

"Kurasa ada yang aneh disini...Ryouta, apa kau tidak menjadi model disini?"Berkat ucapan Akashi itu, aku pun segera memandang Kise. Apa yang di ucapkan Akashi itu benar?

"Itu yang sedari tadi ingin ku ceritakan, ssu! Aku tidak menjadi model disini! HUAAA! Aku benar-benar tidak eksis disini, ssu! Pantas saja saat kita berjalan menuju apartemen Midorimacchi, gadis-gadis yang ku sapa langsung memandangku aneh! HUAA!"rengek Kise.

Hmm...pantas saja.

"Oke, baiklah. Pembicaraan kita sampai di sini saja."Akashi pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hueee...kenapa tidak ada yang menanggapi penderitaanku, sih ssu?"

"Jawabannya pasti sama kok Kise-kun." Kuroko yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat pun mulai menampakkan dirinya di sekitar kami.

"Huee...Kurokocchi Hidoi!"

"Sudahlah, yang penting Tetsu sudah menanggapi ucapanmu Kise."sahut Aomine dengan wajah tak minat.

"Ck..tapi itu tidak membuatku merasa terhibur, Aominecchi!"teriak Kise. Aku yang masih duduk di tempatku yang tadi pun mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat mereka bertiga. Tampaknya aku harus melerai mereka berdua...

"Cukup, Aomine-kun! Kise-kun! Yang jelas, senin kita berkumpul lagi di atap sekolah pada istirahat pertama." jelasku sebelum Akhirnya aku juga bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Akashi yang bergerak ke tempat sepatu kami berada. Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Kagami, Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kise pun mengikuti pergerakanku. Kami pun berpamitan dengan Midorima sebelum keluar dari apartemen miliknya.

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

.

Aku segera beranjak dari kasurku menuju kalender. Hmm...hari Minggu?

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Meiko-chan!" dari ujung pintu kamarku, Kaa-san pun segera menerjang tubuhku sehingga kami terpental ke kasurku kembali.

"Kaa-san, sakit! Kau menimpaku!"teriakku.

"Oh...maaf sayang! Hmm...kau mau tidak sesekali mengunjungi kantor kaa-san?"

"Eh? Kaa-san mau mengajakku?"

"Iya. Dan...kebetulan teman Kaa-san ada yang ingin meminta artis untuk membintangi rancangan baju musim semi terbarunya. Apa kau mau, Meiko-chan?"

"Eh, tentu saja aku mau kaa-san! Kalau begitu kaa-san tunggu saja di luar! Aku mau mandi dulu!"

Tak mau mengulur waktu lagi, aku pun segera mendorong kaa-sanku keluar kamarku dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aku sangat senang sekali! Karena hari ini aku akan pergi bersama kaa-san!

-SKIP TIME-

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Ahahahaha...jadi, ini putrimu Hana? Ku pikir dia salah satu artis milikmu."ucap Tenny, salah satu designer asing kenalan Hana. Hana pun menanggapi ucapan Tenny dengan senyum.

"Iya. Cantik kan?" ucap Hana sambil mendorong Meiko ke depan. Tenny pun mulai menilai Meiko dari bawah sampai atas.

"Hmm...lumayan. Nah, sekarang anakmu akan di pasangkan dengan Kurosuki Hotanda."ucap Tenny yang langsung melirik kertas jadwalnya. Sementara di bagian Meiko, dia tampak sedang...berjengit kaget.

"Ku-kurosuki Hotanda?"gumam Meiko pelan.

PLUK... Baru saja bergumam, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pun mengalungi bahu Meiko.

"Saa...inikah Meiko, kerabat kerjaku hari ini Tenny?"

Meiko POV

Su-suaranya sangat merdu dan halus...

"Iya, tentu saja."

"Wow...anak dari bosku sendiri...salam kenal, aku Kurosuki Hotanda!"

Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat muda yang berkilau beserta matanya yang berwarna hitam legam, dia membuatku sedikit terpesona. Oh, ayolah...kenapa wajahnya lebih tampan dari pada kiseki no Sedai?

"A-aku Fukadachi Meiko." jawabku dengan sedikit tergagap. Ck...kurasa aku terpesona dengannya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Tokyo Gakuen...

Aku memasuki kelas dengan semangat yang membara. hahaha...senang sekali kemarin ber foto dengan Kurosuki Hotanda!

"Nee...tampaknya ada yang bahagia nih hari ini..." ucap Reina yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Aku pun segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, sebagai ratu gosip di kelas ini kau harus memberitahukan info itu padaku!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hee, jadi kali ini kau mau main rahasia denganku?"

"Bukan begitu, aku ingin kau mendengarkan ini sebagai seorang sahabat. Bukan sebagai ratu gosip."

"Oh...baiklah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?"

"Kemarin...aku...berfoto...dengan Kurosuki Hotanda!"teriakku sambil agak berbisik pada Reina. Tapi pada detik itu juga, aku harus membekap mulut Reina karena aku tahu pasti Ia ingin berteriak.

"Hmmmph!" (lepaskan!)

Melihat dari matanya Reina, aku tahu kalau ia meminta aku melepaskan bekapan mulutnya. Jadi, detik itu juga aku melepas bekapanku dari mulutnya.

"Hah...hah...hah...kau memang hebat Meiko! Dekat dengan ketujuh murid baru yang tampan-tampan, dan sekarang...Kurosuki Hotanda! Itu hebat sekali! Aku jadi iri padamu! Tapi, tidak juga sih...aku masih lebih cantik darimu! Hahahahaha!"ucap Reina girang.

Duh...untung saja Reina tidak mengucapkannya dengan kencang.

Akashi POV

Hm...bodoh...merahasiakan? Siapapun juga pasti akan mengetahui rahasia yang kalian buat jika kalian berbicara dengan suara sekencang itu.

Kurosuki Hotanda? Pantas saja kemarin dia seharian tidak menjawab pesan dariku. Padahal kemarin aku ingin memberitahu dia bahwa kami sudah menemukan lapangan basket untuk umum di sekitar perumahan Kuroko.

Flashback...

"Bagaimana Akashi?" tanya Daiki padaku. Sementara aku hanya bisa mengerutkan alisku sembari menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak di jawab."ucapku singkat.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kita tunggu? Kita harus melihat kemampuan kita di sini bukan?" ucap Kagami. Kami semua pun setuju. Segera saja kami ber tujuh pergi ke lapangan yang Tetsu temukan itu.

"Dasar pengecut!"

BUAKH...

"Siapa yang kau bilang pengecut? Anak SMP seperti kalian tidak pantas melawan anak SMA seperti kami!"

Dari kejauhan, kami bisa melihat pertengkaran itu.

"Oi...Oi...ada yang bertengkar sama seperti waktu itu ya Tetsu?"

"Ha'i Aomine-kun!"

"Apa maksudmu waktu itu, Daiki?"

"Oh, waktu itu ada yang memperebutkan lapangan seperti ini juga. Tapi Tetsu menghadapi para anak SMA itu dan aku, Midorima, dan Kise menolongnya."

"Hmm...bagaimana jika kita yang menolong anak SMP itu? Sekalian kita melihat kemampuan kita hari ini?"ucap Kagami.

"Boleh juga. Ayo kita adu tanding dengan anak SMA itu."perintahku yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan dari mereka ber-enam.

saat kami sudah sampai di tengah-tengah lapangan, salah satu anak SMA yang sedang tertawa pun mulai menatap kami ber tujuh.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian menatap kami seperti itu? Mau menantang kami?" dengan tampang sangar-nya, orang yang ku prediksi sebagai pemimpin dari sekelompok anak SMA Hainan, nama sekolah yang ku lihat dari seragam mereka itu pun perlahan mendekati kami.

"Tentu saja."ucapku yang menatapnya tajam. Dia pun balas dengan menatapku tajam juga.

"Huh! Kalau mau jadi pahlawan jangan disini! Lagian kalian terlihat lemah dengan rambut kalian yang terlihat berwarna itu!"

"Jangan mengejek kami dasar banci!" teriak Daiki yang ada di belakang kami. Tampaknya dia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi.

"Jangan meremehkan kami! Buktikan saja dulu kami ini lemah atau tidak."ucapku datar.

"Cih! Anak SMA Tokyo Gakuen? Memangnya ada klub basket di sekolah itu?"

"Kami baru saja ingin membuatnya nodayo!"

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai pertandingan ini! Hei kalian anak SMP! Kalian jadi wasit kami!"

"B-baik!"

Setelah itu, aku pun mengajak semuanya untuk berunding. Di dalam diskusi kami, yang akan menjadi stater adalah aku, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

Pada Tip-off pertama, Murasakibara pun dengan mudah mengambil bola itu dan segera mengopernya padaku.

"Daiki!" panggilku.

"Osh!" dia pun merespon dan segera mendunk bola yang ku oper padanya. Hm...tampaknya bakat kami tidak hilang sama sekali.

Aku pun segera melirik kepada musuh kami yang tercengang dengan aksi kami. Khukhukhu...mati kalian! Kami akan memberikan perlawanan sebisa kami!

-SKIP TIME-

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...hebat! A-aku tak menyangka kalian hebat sekali! Perkenalkan, aku Urugi Satoshi. Aku adalah salah satu pemain yang terpilih untuk mewakili Jepang. Kalian tahu NBA bukan? Aku salah satunya." orang yang ku anggap pemimpin itu pun mulai berjabat tangan dengan kami satu per satu dan jabatan tangannya pun berhenti saat berjabat tangan denganku.

"Ku harap kalian bisa latih tanding dengan sekolah kami. Maaf jika kami sempat sombong. Hehehe... Oh iya! Aku masih ingin bermain dengan kalian hari ini! Kalian mau kan?"

"Tentu saja!"ucap Daiki dan Taiga bersamaan. Dengan sekali anggukan setuju dariku, permainan selanjutnya pun dimulai dengan damai.

Flasback Off...

Pandanganku pun masih tertuju pada Meiko dan sahabatnya. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang? Masalahnya, kali ini mereka berbicara dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Tapi, saat Reina maju ke depan kelas, semua anak dikelas pun segera menatapnya. Dan...pertanyaanku terjawab. Dasar ratu gosip...

"Hei teman-teman! Kita akan kedatangan murid baru lagi! Kali ini aku tidak tahu siapa mereka! Tapi aku bisa melihat kalau orang baru itu berjumlah-..."

"EHEM! Reina, aku bisa melanjutkannya!" wali kelas kami yang sudah berada di pintu kelas pun lagi-lagi memergoki aksi Reina yang seakan tahu semua info di sekolah ini.

"Ba-baik sensei..." cicit Reina yang segera kembali ke kursinya.

"Baiklah, kalian kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian."

Dua orang murid yang masuk ke dalam kelas pun sontak membuat keributan di kelas ini.

"KYAA! Hota-kun! Foto dong!"

"Ai-chan?! Suatu keajaiban bisa bertemu denganmu!"

Para perempuan dan laki-laki di kelas kami pun mendadak ribut saat keduanya sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Yang pria, ku tebak orang yang bernama Kurosuki Hotanda itu sedang menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyuman canggung. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, Mikaya Ai sedang memasang tampang datar.

"Tenang!" wali kelas kami pun berteriak. Ternyata teriakan wali kelas kami cukup ampuh untuk meredakan kebisingan yang sempat tercipta barusan.

"Saya Kurosuki Hotanda. Salam kena-..."

"KYAA!"

"Mikaya Ai."

"Kalian berdua, pilih tempat duduk kalian masing-masing karena saya akan mengajar Kimia hari ini."

"Hai, sensei!" mereka berdua pun segera memilih tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Huh...tidak masalah jika model itu bersekolah disini. Asalkan dia tidak mendekati Meiko, tidak akan ada masalah di antara kami...

Tapi, sayangnya pemikiranku tidak sama dengan kenyataan. Di saat jam istirahat pertama, kami bertujuh memutuskan akan membuat klub basket di sekolah ini dengan memberikan proposal kepada kepala sekolah.

"Hmm...baiklah. Tapi, karena sekolah ini belum memiliki Gym, apa kalian mau untuk sementara berlatih di lapangan outdoor? Karena hanya lapangan outdoorlah alternatif tercepat yang bisa dibuat."

"Ha'i. Kami setuju. Terima kasih kepala sekolah." kami pun segera beranjak dari ruang kepala sekolah menuju atap sekolah, tempat yang sudah Meiko tetapkan menjadi tempat selanjutnya untuk perkumpulan kami.

"Mei-..." Daiki yang berjalan paling depan pun berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa Daiki?"aku pun menatapnya bingung.

"Akashi, kau harus melihat ini."

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, aku pun segera berjalan ke depan pintu atap sekolah itu. Di ujung sana, aku bisa melihat Meiko yang di peluk seseorang. Dan pelakunya adalah Kurosuki Hotanda.

Seakan mengetahui keberadaan kami, dia yang tak lain adalah Kurosuki Hotanda melirik kami sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggang Meiko dan menyeringai pada kami. Yang kami tahu, dia telah mengibarkan bendera peperangan pada kami.

.

.

.

TBC

Yatta! Bagaimana menurut readers? Jelek? Kurang bagus? Atau lanjut? Hehehehe...(#yang lanjut gak nyambung ya?)

Hmm... Baiklah, kali ini Angel akan menjawab review kepada para guest yang membaca chapter 1!

Akashi knate yumi : Ini sudah lanjut kok! Hehehe...Midorima awalnya Angel pengen dia kerja sambilan di apotek menjadi asisten apoteker.

Shiro : huahahaha..singkat, padat, dan jelas...oke! Ini sudah update kok!

Mohon reviewnya yaa readers untuk chap ini!


	3. Chapter 3

The World Has Changed

Created by : Angelalfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Character : GoM, OC, Kagami.T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, School-life, Hareem.

Chapter 3

Meiko POV

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan aku hanya bisa duduk sendirian di kelas. Hh...kenapa tadi Akashi menolakku untuk mengikuti mereka ke ruang kepala sekolah ya? Malah menyuruhku duluan ke atap sekolah, huh...

"Meiko-chan!" panggil seseorang. Aku yang sedang bermalas-malasan di mejaku pun segera menyadarinya.

"Hotanda? Ada apa?"sahutku.

"Apa kau ada waktu sekarang?"

"Hmm...yah sekitar 10 menit. Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu."ucapnya yang langsung menggenggam tangan kananku dan membawaku menuju atap sekolah.

Selama menuju ke atap sekolah, banyak tatapan-tatapan yang mengarah padaku. Mulai dari tatapan biasa saja sampai tatapan iri. Banyaknya orang yang menatapku semakin membuatku harus berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran yang bisa membuat wajahku merona. Tch...itulah repotnya bersama dengan orang yang terkenal.

Setibanya kami di atap sekolah, aku pun mulai berjalan masuk tanpa melihat bahwa ada sesuatu-...

"Hu-huaa..."

Yang akan men-jegal kakiku.

Reflek aku memejamkan mataku. Namun, saat aku memejamkan mata, aku merasa ada yang menghalangiku untuk menyentuh lantai. Dan yang menguatkan dugaanku bahwa aku sedang di peluk sekarang adalah...aku merasakan pelukannya pada pinggangku mengerat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Meiko?"

Suara ini...

Aku pun perlahan membuka kedua mataku dan terkejut.

"Hotanda?!" ucapku terkejut. Langsung saja aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan mendorongnya menjauh dariku.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku terlalu ceroboh!"ucapku yang langsung ber-ojigi padanya sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahku yang kini sudah memerah total.

Aku sekarang sangat-sangat malu sampai-sampai menatap kakinya pun aku ragu. Tak mau hanya berdiam diri di tempat, ku putuskan untuk pergi dari atap sekolah itu.

Aku pun segera kembali ke kelas dan tepat saat aku masuk kedalam, mereka semua ternyata ada di dalam kelas.

"Hai!" sapaku.

Namun, lama aku menunggu tak ada satu pun jawaban keluar dari mulut mereka semua. Ada apa ini?

"Kalian kenapa?"

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

Keadaan ruangan yang masih sepi itu pun membuat suara jangkrik yang entah dari mana bisa terdengar sampai kelasku sangking sunyinya.

"Baiklah jika kalian ingin merahasiakannya dariku."

Ku abaikan saja mereka jika tetap berdiam diri seperti itu. Sekarang aku baru sadar, jika perkataan Reina waktu itu padaku sangat benar.

'Sunyi itu membosankan'

"Tidak ada rahasia kok Meikocchi." Kise pun menyahut yang membuat diriku langsung menatapnya.

"Serius?"

"Iya, ssu."

"Lalu apa penyebab kalian terdiam seperti ini? Dan kenapa tadi kalian tidak mengikutsertakan diriku saat kalian pergi?"

"Ka-kami barusan pergi untuk memberi proposal kepada kepala sekolah, nodayo."

"Apa? Tapi-...aku kan manager kalian! Kenapa aku tidak di ajak?"

"Kami hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu, Meiko-chan." perkataan Kuroko sontak membuatku terdiam. Kejutan katanya?

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kalian terdiam seperti ini?"

"Ahahaha...tidak ada apa-apa kok Meiko. Benar 'kan Kagami!"ucap Aomine yang langsung menyikut pinggang Kagami.

"Ahahaha...tentu saja!"

Selesai Kagami menjawab Aomine, aku pun menatap aneh mereka semua. Ada sesuatu yang mereka rahasiakan dariku. Aku tahu itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan proposal kalian?"

"Proposal kami di terima. Besok kepala sekolah akan membangun GYM dan lapangan outdoor bersamaan. Karena GYM membutuhkan waktu yang lama, maka untuk sementara waktu kita akan latihan di lapangan outdoor." jelas Akashi. Aku pun mangut-mangut saat mendengarnya.

"Hmm...berapa lama lapangan outdoornya selesai di buat?"

"Mungkin sekitar 1 minggu, nodayo."balas Midorima.

Hah?! 1 minggu? Bagaimanapun juga, 1 minggu itu bukan waktu yang sebentar...

"Wahh, 1 minggu ? Berarti kalian tidak bisa ikut pertandingan Kirigaku Festival ya?" keluhku.

"Kirigaku festival itu apa, ssu?!"

"Kirigaku festival itu acara yang di adakan oleh sekolah itu sendiri. Jika kalian menang di situ saja, sekolah kita juga kalian akan di lirik banyak orang!"

"Huh? Masa?"

"Ih, Aomine-kun kok nggak semangat gitu sih? Iya, serius! Soalnya basket di duniaku itu tidak pernah sanggup melawan Amerika walaupun di Asia kita selalu juara. Jadi, di duniaku ini basket tidak terlalu banyak penggemarnya."ucapku sambil memandang mereka semua. Dan entah kenapa, aku bisa melihat ekspresi aneh tercetak di wajah mereka.

"Hehehe...kalau masalah juara kayaknya sudah bukan masalah lagi deh Meiko. Soalnya kemarin kita semua sudah melihat bahwa bakat kami masih ada. Jadi, soal kemenangan sudah pasti kita mendapatkannya."ucap Kagami panjang lebar. Sementara aku yang mendengar ucapannya langsung mendecih pelan. Sombong sekali ucapannya...

"Itu benar Meiko."dan Akashi pun menanggapi ucapan Kagami dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Terserah kalian saja. Tapi pendaftaran terakhir Kirigaku festival itu hari ini. Serius nih kalian mau ikut?"

"*nyam*nyam*nyam*...tentu saja mau Meiko-chin..." jawab Murasakibara yang tak henti-hentinya mengunyah snack yang baru saja ku belikan untuknya.

"Kalau soal Jersey tampaknya aku bisa meminta bantuan ibuku. Tempat latihan kalian sekarang dimana? Apakah kalian sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Di dekat rumah Tetsu, Meiko."

"Oh..."

Selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah menelepon Kaa-sanku untuk memesan jersey sebanyak 7 buah dan tentunya seharian itu kami mengurusi persayaratan mengikuti Kirigaku Festival. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau pembicaraan kami barusan terlalu formal sekali. Mereka ini kenapa sih?

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

Akhirnya kami semua sudah tiba di lapangan yang mereka maksud. Yah...secara teknis, lapangan ini bukan dekat dengan rumah Kuroko-kun sih...tapi letaknya benar-benar di depan rumahnya!

"Wah, ini sih bukan dekat lagi...lapangannya benar-benar ada di depan rumah..."gumamku terkejut.

"Hehehe...kami semua memilih tempat ini supaya kalau cape kita semua bisa beristirahat di rumah Kurokocchi, ssu!"kise pun berteriak dengan ceria sementara aku menatapnya terkejut. Wah..ternyata maksud mereka memlih tempat ini karena ada tempat istirahat gratisnya...ckckckck..aku merasa kasihan dengan keluarganya Kuroko-kun...

"Kalian semua! Cepat! Kita akan mulai latihannya!"teriak Akashi yang tanpa kusadari sudah ada di tengah-tengah lapangan. Setelah Kise, Kagami, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Aomine yang ada di sebelahku pergi ke tengah lapangan, Akashi yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan pun perlahan mendekatiku.

"Meiko..."

"Ada apa Sei-kun?"

"Bisa kau ambil sepeda yang ada di rumah Tetsuya?"

"Eh, buat apa?"

"Kami akan jogging keluar lapangan ini. Memangnya kamu mau ikut jogging?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu...heheheh...kalau begitu aku akan mengambil sepeda dari rumah Kuroko-kun yah!"

tidak perlu waktu yang lama, aku pun segera berlari secepat kilat untuk mengambil sepeda Kuroko-kun. Ck..bisa gawat kalau aku ikut jogging bersama mereka.

Dan setelah aku menaiki sepeda, para Kiseki no Sedai itu pun segera mendahuluiku di depan. Aku dengan sepeda yang sedang ku kendarai ini pun, menatap mereka yang ada di depanku. Wah...mereka terlihat sangat kuat.

1 jam kemudian...

Aku yang sedang mengendarai sepeda pun mulai kelelahan mengayuh sepeda. Tapi saat aku menatap ke depan, para Kiseki no Sedai itu tidak ada yang memasang wajah lelah sama sekali. Apa mereka tidak sadar saat jogging?!

2 jam kemudian...

Karena merasa sudah sampai batas, aku pun segera menyusul Aomine yang berlari paling belakang.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak ada yang lelah?"

"Hehehe...kau sudah lelah ya Meiko? Kalau kami sih biasanya selesai Jogging minimal baru selesai setelah berlari selama 4 jam."

Aku pun berhenti mengayuh sepedaku. Apa mereka gila yah? Jogging selama 4 jam?! Pantas saja tubuh mereka bentuknya bagus sekali...

Baru saja aku ingin menyusul mereka, tiba-tiba di kaca spion sepeda Kuroko, aku melihat seorang pria berkacamata ehm...sekitar usia 30-an sedang memperhatikan kami dari tiang listrik yang kemungkinan di pakainya untuk menyembunyikan diri. Tak mau lebih lama lagi, aku pun segera menghiraukan pria itu dan menyusul Kiseki no Sedai yang sudah berlari sangat jauh dariku.

.

.

.

Selama latihan pun aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari tempat duduk di pinggir lapangan. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Akashi yang sedang memerintah mereka. Hihihihi...entah kenapa melihat mereka yang akrab seperti itu sangat menyenangkan sekali. Aku pun segera melihat arloji yang ada di tangan kananku. Hmm...sudah jam 6 sore.

"Sei-kun, sudah jam 6 sore!"teriakku.

"Latihan selesai."

Setelah mereka yang mengikuti instruktur Akashi bersorak gembira, aku pun segera menyiapkan 7 botol air mineral dan langsung membagikan kepada mereka satu per satu.

"Ano, apa kalian semua nyata?"

Aku mendelikkan mataku saat mendengar suara dari ujung lapangan. Dia, pria yang tadi bersembunyi di tiang listrik itu!

"Kau siapa?"Akashi yang ada di depanku pun segera menatap pria itu tajam. Pria itu tersenyum canggung sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Saya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Maaf jika kedatangan saya membuat kalian semua terganggu. Tapi, apa kalian Kiseki no Sedai? Ano, maaf jika saya menanyakan hal aneh. Habisnya kalian mirip sekali..."

Ti-tidak mungkin! Dia Fujimaki-sensei?!

"Kami memang Kiseki no-..." aku pun cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Akashi sebelum mereka menyebarkan identitas asli mereka.

"Mereka itu tim basket Tokyo Gakuen. Aku managernya.."ucapku dengan cepat. Ketujuh pria yang sedang bersama denganku sekarang itu pun kini menatapku dengan aneh. Tapi, ku hiraukan saja. Bahaya jika Fujimaki-sensei tahu jika ciptaannya nyata.

"Benarkah? Tapi, gaya permainan kalian benar-benar mirip sekali dengan tokoh buatanku! Kau, Akashi Seijuro. Kekuatanmu emperror eye. Midorima Shintarou, long range shoot. Kise Ryouta, perfect copy. Aomine Daiki, agility-mu sangat bagus. Murasakibara Atsushi, kamu sangat kuat. Kuroko Tetsuya, misdirection. Dan...astaga! Bahkan ada Kagami Taiga! Ini sebuah keajaiban!" Fujimaki-sensei itu pun mulai seru sendiri sementara aku memijit keningku. Pasti dia senang karena bisa menemukan manusia asli dari tokoh anime buatannya sendiri. Dan, aku yakin. Pasti dia ingin mengambil mereka untuk membuat live action yang sempat di tentang oleh fans-nya sendiri karena jika Fujimaki-sensei membuat Kiseki no Sedai pada live action dengan rambut yang tidak berwarna akan membuat para fans menjadi kecewa berat. Tapi, semua itu akan berubah jika mereka setuju saat Fujimaki-sensei menawari mereka.

"Ah! Apa kalian mau menjadi pemain film?"tawarnya.

Nah, dugaanku tepat sekali bukan?

"Aku mau, ssu! Teman-teman, kalian mau kan?!"

Dan, Kise. Jelas dia mau. Kan dia mau banget eksis.

"Ck...nggak ah. Ngerepotin banget." Aomine yang ada di sebelahku pun mengacuhkan pertanyaan Fujimaki-sensei dan mulai kembali memberes-bereskan barangnya. Tapi, Fujimaki-sensei tetap gencar menawari mereka. Bahkan sekarang ia mendekati Aomine.

"Aomine-kun. Jika kau bermain di film-ku, nanti kalian semua bisa di tawari menjadi pemain nasional Jepang loh... Bahkan, kalian bisa menjadi pemain internasional." rayu Fujimaki-sensei. Ayolah, Aomine-kun! Jangan terima tawarannya! Karena jika kau menerimanya, maka aku pasti tidak akan bisa bersama dengan kalian lagi...

Aomine tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "baiklah. Kurasa bagus juga tawaranmu..."

Innerku pun segera menjedukkan dahi-ku ke tembok imajiner buatanku. Aomine baka!

Pandanganku segera menatap yang lainnya. Kurasa mereka juga tergiur dengan tawaran Fujimaki-sensei. Sial, ternyata pembuat mereka jauh lebih memahami perasaan mereka...

Aku pun segera menundukkan kepalaku. Yah...kurasa sampai di sini saja pertemuanku dengan Kiseki no Sedai...

PLUK...

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan segera mendarat di kepalaku.

"Kami setuju jika anda mengikutsertakan gadis ini bersama kami."ucap Akashi sambil menatapku lembut. Aku pun terpana.

"Ah, manager kalian yah...ehm...boleh juga. Dia bisa jadi Momoi Satsuki! Jika kalian benar-benar setuju dengan tawaranku, kalian bisa mendatangi tempat ini besok. Jaa!" setelah memberikan kartu namanya, Fujimaki-sensei pun segera berlari menjauhi kami.

"Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan yang di ucapkan paman itu. Kenapa dia mengenal kita?"tiba-tiba Kuroko bertanya.

"Ehm...jika aku menjelaskannya pasti lama...Akashi dan Midorima sudah tahu kok..jadi kalian bisa bertanya pada mereka berdua." jelasku. Mata mereka semua pun langsung memandang Akashi dan Midorima.

"Benarkah itu Aka-chin, Mido-chin..?"

"Wah, benar itu akashi, Midorima?"

"Benar." jawab keduanya kompak. Setelah itu, kami segera bercerita panjang lebar di lapangan outdoor itu. Hehehehe...aku semakin bersemangat saja! Bagaimana hari esok ya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kami besok? Dua pertanyaan itu pun terus menerus mengelilingi pikiranku. Kurasa aku jadi bersemangat sekali! Apalagi minggu depan, kami akan mengikuti pertandingan Kirigaku Festival. Wah...memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senyam-senyum sendiri. Hehehe...

End Meiko POV

Normal POV

SLURP...

"Hmm! Jus Mangga memang yang terbaik..."gumam Hotanda. Di seberang meja yang ia tempati, Mikaya Ai menatap Hotanda dengan sedih.

"Bagaimana dengan...rencanamu?"ucap Ai pelan. Hotanda pun segera tertawa dengan kencang.

"Hahaha...kurasa lumayan berhasil. Seandainya jika ke-tujuh pria nyentrik tidak melihatnya...rencanaku pasti berhasil seratus persen."ucap Hotanda sedikit kesal. Ai pun segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ooh.."

"Pokoknya sebagai sahabatku, kau harus membantuku untuk mendekati Meiko-chan, Ai. Kau ingin melihat sahabatmu ini semakin tenar bukan? Melalui Meiko, aku akan mendapatkan tawaran sebanyak mungkin. Apalagi jika aku menjadi pacarnya dan menikah dengannya. Wow...membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku terlena. Aku bisa menjadi konglomerat! Hahaha!"tawa Hotanda.

BLUKH...

Tiba-tiba sebuah tas melayang ke wajah Hotanda.

"Itte..."keluh Hotanda sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Baka! Aku benci padamu!" teriak Ai yang saat itu juga langsung pergi dari restaurant VVIP yang di pesan Hotanda. Sedangkan Hotanda sendiri hanya menatap bingung Ai yang mulai menjauh.

"Dia kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba marah kayak begitu? Memangnya ada yang salah dari ucapanku?"gumam Hotanda.

.

.

.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Setibanya di apartemen, Ai pun langsung menidurkan dirinya di kasur dan menangis.

'Aku pasti membantumu, Hota-kun. Tapi, kenapa kamu harus mengatakan sampai menikah dengannya? Apa kamu benar-benar menginginkannya? Pernah tidak sedetik pun kau memikirkanku?'pikir Ai dalam hati.

Jujur, entah kenapa walaupun dirinya sangat membenci Meiko yang sudah membuat Hotanda berpangling padanya, tapi ada dirinya yang lain seakan mengatakan bahwa tidak bisa membenci Meiko. Entah apa itu, yang jelas dia merasa bahwa dia pernah membenci Meiko namun dirinya sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Payah...dasar lemah!"teriak Ai pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa membenci orang! Aku memang lemah! Aku tidak bisa membenci orang yang sudah membuatku kesal! Hiks..."lagi-lagi Ai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hota-baka..."gumam Ai sebelum ia tertidur karena terlalu lelah menagis selama berjam-jam di kamarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

hehehe...bagaimana chapter ini? Di review yah! Hehehe...terima kasih untuk para pembaca fic Angel! Maaf jika chapter ini masih banyak Typo, gk nyambung, dll yg berunsur kesalahan.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ada banyak OC. Jadi Angel akan menjelaskan profil mereka di awal cerita supaya para readers bisa memahami ceritanya.

Thanks for reading 'The World Has Changed chapter 3'


End file.
